The Red and Yellow Moons
by Uzushina Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister and they were both raised by their parents students? Follow them as one turns out to be a genius and the other is somewhat subdued yet smart all the same. This is their journey to make their dreams come true. Smart!Naruto, Genius!Rinnegan!Natsumi


The silence of the night was only broken by the loud roars of a large beast and the shouts of the shinobi holding it back. This beast is known as the Kyuubi no Yoko(1) and had been until recently, sealed inside a young woman named Kushina. A man arrived on the back of a large toad. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In his arms rested two bundles. One was a baby boy with matching blonde hair, the other was a girl with bright red hair, however both had the same enchanting blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, Natsumi. I shouldn't be leaving you alone but I need to protect the village. I hope you can forgive me and become strong to protect and love each other.", whispered the man. This was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and these were his children. He used his signature jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu(2) to take the beast, the toad Gamabunta and himself far away from the villagers and battling shinobi. He prepared to do the sealing of the beast and he also incorporated the training seal his wife had taught him before dying from having the beast extracted from her. He had sealed the beast into his son and before the shinigami(3) could take him away he gave his daughter the training seal she would need to be able to train with all the chakra she had been born with. As he took his last breath his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage arrived on the scene and heard his last words. "Let Naruto be seen as a hero and protect him and his sister."

"Yes, Minato, I will." said Hiruzen Sarutobi. And in the end Minato died with a smile on his face believing his children would lead as good a life as they could. As Hiruzen turned around the babies started to cry. He picked them up and cooed at them as any grandfather figure would to their grandchildren.

Hiruzen Sarutobi retook his mantle as the Hokage immediately after he got into the village. "Inu(4), Kame(5), stand before me." These two were some of the youngest Anbu operatives in the leaf. Both named for the summons they bear. Inu is Kakashi Hatake, he was a student of Minato Namikaze. And Kame is his self proclaimed rival, Might Gai, who is likewise the student of Kushina Uzumaki (Namikaze). "Come and meet your sensei's children. The blonde boy is named Naruto while his red headed sister is named Natsumi. I ask that you two would raise them in secret in the Namikaze compound. If I must I will label this a twelve year long S-rank mission with monthly pay and a yearly bonus. Each of you will be assigned to your sensei's look-a-like and i will ask that you get other jounin in on their training. Start off with books and then move into the physical aspects. Will you accept this mission?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, I would be honored to help raise my sensei's children," proclaimed Kakashi, "especially if he turns out to be as smart as his father and as strong and outgoing as his mother. I don't mind that Sensei sealed the beast in him."

"Yosh, Hokage-sama. I shall raise the girl to be the living legacy of her mother. If I cannot I will walk around the village on my pinkies with her sitting on my feet and will never be able to look my sensei in the face again. I will teach her the power of youth." exclaimed the ever eccentric Gai.(6)

"I thank you. Seeing as how no one was in the woods to see the beast sealed there will be no raving lunatics calling for either of the children's deaths. They shall stay a secret until either of them enters the academy and both of them shall take their mother's last name of Uzumaki. Their godparents are Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin(7). If they wish to visit the children let them. When you arrive at the compound you should find all the things you need to care for the children. Their rooms have their names on the door and were personalized by Minato himself. I hope to Kami(8) that the children will like toads. Dismissed." dictated Sarutobi.

When the young teens (14 year olds) got to the house they put the children to bed and thought simultaneously, _'I hope we know what we're doing.'_ Little did they know that their suspicions would be right.

Translation List

(1) Kyuubi no Yoko: The Nine Tailed Demon Fox

(2) Hiraishin no Jutsu: The Flying Thunder God Technique

(3) Shinigami: The Death God

(4) Inu: Dog

(5) Kame: Turtle, Tortoise

(6) Gai: I will use Gai cause I don't want to call him Might

(7) Sannin: Literally meaning The Three, who are comprised of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru (a missing Nin)

(8) Kami: Queen of Gods and Goddess of Life

Konichiwa! This is my first Naruto fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. I would like some critisism, but no flaming.

-Imanotokoro (For Now)

Uzumaki Namikaze Uzushina


End file.
